2 to 1 A Love Story
by Writing Faerie Queen
Summary: Ron and Harry both love Hermione, and she loves one of them back... Harry and Hermione are both Heads in their seventh year, and they share one dormitory. HPHG


2 to 1= A Love Story By Writer Woman   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Harry and Ron both have the same secret. Ron doesn't know that Harry shares the same secret, and Harry doesn't know that Ron shares the same secret. The secret: They both love Hermione. The thing is, Hermione has a few secrets of her own...   
  
"Harry, Ron, are you guys okay? You look like you're carsick, or something," Hermione said smilingly, as she walked back into their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, heading for their seventh year at school. "Yeah, yeah we're fine Hermione," Ron answered, looking at her with a silly expression on his face. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he reddened in the face and turned to Harry instead, who had the same expression on his face. Hermione smiled at Harry, who blushed, but Ron, whose back was turned, couldn't see what had happened. Harry asked Ron what he thought about the newest Quidditch brooms, and Hermione, who did not really enjoy the sport, sighed and looked out the window, thinking...  
  
After about an hour, the food cart arrived and brought Hermione out of her trance. The three of them unloaded the food cart, and started eating sweets like Fizzing Whizbees and Chocolate Frogs. Hermione chatted joyously for a while, but then became less interested and once more started thinking...  
  
All of a sudden, Draco Malfoy and his gang, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, slid open the compartment door and walked in on them. Hermione immediately stood up, letting her new Head Girl badge show clearly and shimmer in the dim light. Harry also stood, showing his Head Boy badge as well. "So, if it isn't Weasel, Potty, and Mudblood," Malfoy said, smirking. "Watch it Malfoy, I'm Head Boy now, and that means you are going to pay for that remark," Harry snapped, stepping towards Malfoy. "I'll make it lines, with Professor McGonagall. You will write 'I will not annoy other people.' 100 times. Okay?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron burst out laughing at the looks on the Slytherins' faces. Malfoy whispered something to Pansy, and then they walked out of the compartment, scowling at the three laughing students.  
  
After two more hours, all of the people from the D.A. group from fifth year had visited Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Some just stopped to say hi, while others actually sat down and stole a few leftover chocolate frogs. When Cho came in, she just said hi and left, apparently still remembering what had happened in fifth year.  
  
When the train finally stopped at Hogwarts, it was about seven, and all of the students were complaining about being hungry again. Harry and Hermione hurried off to make sure everyone got in the carriages all right, and stepped into the Heads' carriage afterwards. Hermione just couldn't keep her eyes off of Harry, which made him blush like crazy, seeing as how she was smiling at him too.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the carriages came to a halt in front of the tall stone school. Harry and Hermione got out of their carriage, and together they walked up the stone steps, supervising the smaller children.  
  
When they got into the Great Hall Harry and Hermione met Ron, who had ridden in a carriage with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. They then sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Dumbledore to make his speech.  
  
---  
  
After the feast had ended, Professor McGonagall sought out Harry and Hermione, to bring them to professor Dumbledore's office. Ron said good-bye to them and proceeded to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they reached Dumbledore's Gryffin, Professor McGonagall said the password 'Sugar Quill' and they stepped onto the moving steps. Harry, who was nearest to the door, knocked twice and they entered. Dumbledore smiled at them, motioned to sit down, and sat in his own armchair behind his desk.  
  
"I have brought you here to tell you," Dumbledore began, his fingers intertwined and his eyes staring. "That you will be sharing the same dormitory for the next ten months. It will be your own private dormitory, where only McGonagall, you, and myself will know the password. It is 'privacy'. It is located on the seventh floor, behind the picture across from the Fat Lady's. Your things are already there, so you might want to go and unpack." "Yes sir," Harry and Hermione said, almost at the exact same moment. They both blushed, and hurried off to the seventh floor to find their dormitory.  
  
On the way there, Hermione looked over at Harry, questioningly. "Do you mind us sharing one dormitory?" She asked, half-blushing. Harry looked back at her, and blushing harder than ever replied, "N-No, not really." They both smiled at each other and, if possible, blushed even harder.  
  
Once they got to the picture, Hermione said the password and they walked through the small opening. Hermione gasped when she looked inside; the floor was marble, the walls and ceiling pure white, a gleaming bathroom in one corner, a miniature kitchen in another. Harry gaped at its cleanness, and walked over to the beds, which were about three feet from each other. The beds were made of wood, painted white, with white sheets, pillows, and blankets.  
  
(A/N: I must really like white, huh? Actually, I like fire, but everything has to start somewhere...()  
  
After the two seventeen year-olds got over the shock of seeing the white room, they began thinking of ideas to make the room a little more—like home. "Harry, what kind of themes do you like? I can use a charm to change the colors and textures," Hermione said to Harry, who had stopped blushing before, but started blushing again because he was being asked a question that would completely bring out his personality to her. "Well, I kind of like," Harry paused to think of something. "Fire."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and said, "I like that too. Hang on—Coloor Firoe!" As soon as she said this, the beds turned fiery colors and the floor too, which had turned into carpet; it was black on the bottom, then yellow, then orange, and then red all in a fire shape, and in the middle, in black fiery shaped letters was the word blaze.  
  
"Wow, th-that's awesome Hermione!" Harry said (obviously in awe), blushing more and almost about to confess his feelings toward her. He held it in however. I'll tell her tomorrow. She seems to like me back. Ron's not going to like this. Harry thought, smiling. Hermione saw him, and she thought about confessing her feelings toward him. She didn't though. I'll tell him tomorrow. He seems to like me too. Oh, Ron isn't going to like this! Hermione thought, smiling too.  
  
"Well, we should probably turn in then, Hermione," Harry said, blushing a bit harder. "Okay, then. Good night, Harry," Hermione replied, blushing as well. "'Night Hermione," Harry added after her. They unpacked their trunks into their dressers, and each of them stepped into the bathroom to change. Finally, they both slipped into bed, and exchanged their final 'Good Night's and fell asleep.   
  
(A/N: Well, that's it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review, if I get any suggestions, I might add them into the second chapter. Thanks!) 


End file.
